


A Master A Lover

by FrosLure



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BREIF mention of oral, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, laxus is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrosLure/pseuds/FrosLure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laxus learns that Freed would go so far as to give him oral to please him, he takes advantage of the rune mage. But as time goes on, and years tick by, will the Thunder God feel as passive about the green haired wizard as he did in the past? Or will it lead to some awkward reunions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Master A Lover

Freed was in love with him.

This was a fact that Laxus knew since the day they made the Thunder Legion. He hadn’t been aware that he knew, but as time went on the thought grew more and more prominent in his mind. Each look, each promise of devotion, every snarl and glare sent out to a woman who was unfortunate enough to try and gain his favor when the Rune mage was around just brought it closer to the surface. At first Laxus brushed it off, called it an obsession that would hopefully fade before Freed’s use to him. Perhaps to another man, or maybe he would die off protecting the Thunder God from a fatal attack. Whichever happened first was fine with him.

Laxus was a terrible man in the past.

When they were younger, he would have maybe called his relationship with Freed as best friends. But as time went on, as he was exposed to his father’s twisted thinking and actions, and as he grew stronger, those close feelings of kinship dwindled to master and servant, Freed being less than gum on his shoe. Always around, and a pain to get rid of. He knew of the greenette’s powerful magic, and how useful it was to him, but Laxus knew that if he were to go down, it wouldn’t be a huge loss to the lightning mage. Though, after one particularly stressful night that all took a darker turn. Everything changed, as did his view on the younger mage.

It was an innocent request, Laxus had been away with his team for three weeks completing the stupid and time consuming mission of searching for a rich woman’s jewels, and Freed had asked if there was anything he could do for his Thunder God before bed. All that time alone with no one to satisfy his needs left the blonde on edge, and the next thing he knew Laxus’ fist was curled into green hair as the other man’s mouth, usually so full of praises, was now around his dick. Surprisingly, even though he knew Freed wasn’t a girl the long hair covered most of his form and Laxus was able to release rather easily at the image of some nobody doing this to him.

It was then that he learned how good Freed was with his mouth.

It quickly became a habit for the two men. After a mission, Laxus would call Freed into his chambers to speak of “their next tactic” and wait for Evergreen and Bickslow to fall asleep. Then as soon as they were, Freed was there again, head between his legs as he pleasured his idol orally. After the first few times the blonde didn’t even feel the need to compare him to a girl anymore, as the rune mage was a fast learner, and quickly made it to the top of his list of go-to quickies. After he came he’d watch his subordinate pull back, smooth out both his and Laxus’ clothes, and leave like nothing happened. Laxus would never retaliate, never give pleasure to the one pleasuring him. Because that would mean doing work for something that he was already getting, and he didn’t feel like there was really any need. Freed knew his place, and what he has to do to satisfy his thunder god, so in the end it seemed fair to him.

Though once the Battle of Fairy Tail was over, and he knew he wasn’t going to be allowed to stay in the guild, Laxus had a lot of time to himself. To think of his family in the guild, and in this aspect, of his relationship with Freed. Guilt had finally started to settle in, as Laxus realized how terribly he took advantage of his friend. The green haired male would brush it off, and say that he wanted to, but Laxus knew very well that he’d stain his own hands in blood for him, and the Battle of Fairy Tail almost made that a reality. It scared Laxus, now that he was alone in the world, how much faith and devotion Freed put in him. How much he’d be willing to give for him, a terrible power-hungry man who wanted nothing more than to have Fairy Tail for himself. He could have easily turned Freed into a monster, ruined not only his life but the life of his team and take them to a place they could never recover from.

Yet still Freed loved him through that, and then through time when he had returned just to be sealed away for seven years. Upon awakening with the others Laxus was swamped in love and adoration from Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed. They held him close, and it was then when he realized what Natsu meant by calling the guild his ‘family’. Here he had people who would love him no matter what, and it could have brought tears to his eyes if the lightning mage was a crier. But instead it was just numb dumbounded feelings that coursed through his blood, at least until he heard the screams of those who weren’t asleep for seven years, now learning of his return as well.

Of course now seeing his Thunder Legion as a family, it made things…awkward for him when thinking of Freed. After they left to train for the Grand Magic Games the other two members broke off, Evergreen to talk with Elfman (he was still shocked to learn of her crush on the man) and Bickslow right behind to pester her. That just left the two of them, and Laxus was so nervous at being left alone with the man of his thoughts that the air practically sparked when doors were shut and voices quieting. Freed, who could always tell how his god was feeling, placed the dusty book he was reading down and sent a quizzical look towards the other. A moment of tense silence would pass through both of them, Laxus’ body remembering the old tradition that happened when they were alone but his mind screaming that he had changed, that he wasn’t going to take advantage of his friend ever again, that he would ask-

Thoughts were cut off when suddenly Freed was very close, already realizing most of what was going through Laxus’ head and kneeling to get into position. “No-wait-“ Stumbled out of his mouth and the younger would wait, freezing at the zipper of his pants before looking up again. The sight was…a mix between arousing and heartshattering for the Thunder God, the blue of his visible eye sparkling up at him as his face took a look of surprise and worry. Though why was Freed worried?

“You don’t…have to.” Laxus was never good with words, learning quickly that he could solve most of his problems with fighting rather than talking. He knew it was one of his weak points, and always wondered when he’ll learn to be better at that particular skill. The blonde just didn’t want to force his closest most loyal friend to do something like this for him if he didn’t want to. Laxus wants to let him, and the rest of the guild, to know that hes changed for the better and won’t take advantage of anyone anymore. He didn’t want to hurt Freed anymore than he probably has since making the Thunder Legion. But until those feelings could be properly explained he’d have to deal with the look of desperation from the green haired mage, who slowly pulled himself back and changed his expression to a blank one. Something the S-class wizard knew Freed did when he was upset. Though unsure what should be questioned Laxus instead awkwardly buckled his own pants while watching the Rune Mage return to his own room, muttering something about sleeping.  

It seemed that in the next few weeks things just got worse rather than better. Now not only was Laxus trying to not overstep his boundaries, but Freed was too. Both continued to ask very little from the other, toeing around each other in every conversation and each were blaming themselves for the awkwardness. The two male wizards had also come to the conclusion that the other would probably be happier without them, Freed worried that his overwhelming love for the man made him uncomfortable and Laxus worried that his past would turn him back into the monster he was before. It became such a problem that the other two members had decided to try and put an end to it…by forcing them on a mission alone.

At the start, everything went smoothly. They travelled on a train (much to the Dragon Slayer’s displeasure-but he refused to admit that he had motion sickness like the others), and quickly removed the small dark guild that was starting to form in the too-far town. Then, just like weeks before, the duo found themselves back in a small room, though this time there was no extra space to escape to. Freed had quickly dismissed himself into reading again, and the lightning wizard took a shower. When he returned it looked like nothing had changed, the other still reading but flicking his eye up to acknowledge his presence before placing the book down.

“Laxus.” That simple sound of his own name almost made the Thunder God leap out of his skin, gaze darting back to the other man. “If…if I have dissatisfied you, please tell me. I don’t ever want to leave your side but if it’s because of my…view on you then I shall give the role to Bickslow as captain.” The words came out slow, cautious, clear but just shaky enough for Laxus to know that he was upset. While Laxus attempted to come up with a response Freed took his silence as an agreement to the confession, head lowering until the green hair covered his pained look. It killed the S-class wizard, knowing that this was, once again, his fault. That forcing his carnal lust onto the younger and having him pleasure his idol until Freed thought it was his only use to the team was okay. He was worth so much more, had so much more talent, Laxus never deserved to have his heart. And maybe his past couldn’t see it, but the man here and now could. But regardless of all those raw emotions going through him, all he got out was, “You…you haven’t done anything wrong. It’s my problem Freed.”

And that obviously wasn’t what he wanted to hear. “If it was just yours, then you wouldn’t be avoiding me. You don’t do that to Ever or Bickslow!” The other’s voice had started to rise, growing more upset that the person he cared for the most refused to talk to him about whatever the problem was. “If it wasn’t about me, you’d talk to me about it! Even before…” Freed gestured a hand to the side, motioning to the past. “…you’d still tell me what bothered you! You’d let me listen! But now that you’re back, all of a sudden you can’t talk to me about…about whatever it is that’s happening in your mind! And then you push me away further from helping you like before you left!” It took a minute to understand what he meant by ‘helping’, before an embarrassed groan left him. “Freed, I don’t wanna take advantage of you. I just…before I was a monster. I used you, and didn’t even have the decency to thank you for…what happened. Why would it be different now? How would letting you pleasure me just like you did all those years before mean something else besides the fact that I’m using you like a toy? I want you all to know I’ve changed, and letting old habits like that continue right after making that promise would just prove to me that I haven’t.”

Another moment of silence went in between them, and Laxus wondered if maybe he said too much, or perhaps offended the Rune mage again. It wouldn’t be the first time, and he hoped, oh how he selfishly hoped it wasn’t the last. But then he was seated down, legs being pushed apart and cloth moved as once again Freed was between his legs. Pleasure coursed through him, tongue on heating flesh as he moved a hand to push the greenette off. But shockingly the other was insistent, refusing to give in as he worked Laxus until the Thunder God lost the will to fight back, moving in time with the too-hot mouth and quickly coming undone. His body hummed, little sparks jumping off his skin, not from the intensity but from how Freed threw himself on Laxus instead. It wasn’t forced. Laxus told him he didn’t want to force him. Freed had done it all on his own. And it brought some kind of peace to his mind, sitting up to look at the rune mage with understanding. His mind, even covered with the fog of pleasure it seemed so much clearer and calmer than it had for a while. So much so that he came to an end much quicker than either of them expected.

But it was okay. Laxus knew this now, as one large hand pushed through the fine green hair moving away from his dick, back of Freed’s palm brushing a stray splash of the blonde’s climax away. The look of peace on the green haired wizard melted his heart. “Even after its all said and done, you’re still you. You’re changing Laxus, and for the better. And just because we do this doesn’t mean you’ll go back to being how you were before.”

_Because no matter how far we go, we’ll always be a family in Fairy Tail._

The blonde wizard could hear the undertoned words in his small lecture, and decided to at least get even. When Laxus stood the smaller mage instantly worried that he angered him, but yelped his god’s name in shock as he was pulled back against a broad chest and held there. “Then…let me change this too…” he requested, breath hot in Freed’s ear and soon his own clothing was pushed away. Shuddering cries left the captain’s throat as soon as a hand wrapped around him, so much larger and rougher than his own as Laxus stroked his friend, and soon to be lover, to completion. It was an interesting feeling for both; Laxus had never given pleasure to a man besides himself, yet found it much more addicting and enjoyable when the weak mewls for more were from someone who you knew and loved rather than a unnamed woman he met the day before. Freed had never been with another, his one-sided devotion keeping him at Laxus’ side even with other possible suitors in view. Even when his friends struggled to find someone that the Rune Mage could at least tolerate it usually ended with promises to just stay as friends. When he had first started pleasuring Laxus it was more than he could have ever dreamed, and kept him satisfied enough to not mind never getting the favor returned. But now...now instead he was the one being spoiled, and even though it was just his hand it was enough for Freed to come undone with another moan of his idol’s name.

Both rested on the bed, Freed’s back against Laxus’ chest, as the blonde watched him slowly recover. His clean hand moved aimlessly over the opened skin of his hipbone, fingers dipping into the liquid and playing around with it aimlessly. A soft chuckle left the greenette as he soon sat up to properly go shower, not wanting to ruin Laxus’ bed for the night with his seed. Both looked at each other, eyes locking for a moment under the new and fully welcomed peaceful silence. Then, just as quick as it came, it was gone as Freed turned to the bathroom, shower running and leaving each to their own minds. Laxus knew this was a turning point, and finally felt the guilt of all those years prior melt away. He knew, that when Freed had finished his shower, he’d have the other man come to his bed instead, and they’d rest before having an important talk in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic on this site! I feel like it could be a LOT better but...I was inspired. I hope to get writing some more again, and would love some feedback! But geez...this was all of a sudden. One moment I was ready to take a nap and the next I shot outta bed thinking about how all that Laxus-praising probably gave Freed a strong tongue. Whoops.   
> AAAAANYWAYS I hope you enjoyed it to some extent! Til next time~!


End file.
